Happy Tears
by HaleyNathanForever
Summary: Haley was never happy. She was in the middle of a divorce with Jake who cheated on her with her sister Peyton. To make matters worst her son Jamie blames himself and her best friend Brooke Davis is having the time of her life. Will Haley get her happy end
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I am sorry that I deleted my other story. I lost all my chapters for it because my computer crashed. I didn't want to re-write all my chapters. Luckily my computer is fixed and I have a new story idea. I have to warn my readers. Jake is AU in this story. He's not bad or good.

**Happy Tears- **Haley was never happy. She was in the middle of a divorce with Jake who cheated on her with her sister Peyton. To make matters worst her son Jamie blames himself and her best friend Brooke Davis is having the time of her life. Will Haley get her happy ending? What happens when she meets Nathan Scott? Haley AU

Chapter 1

Haley hit her alarm clock when it rang. She knew her friend Brooke Davis would be waking her up in a few minutes. Brooke was an early bird. She was so carefree and Haley wished she was like that. Instead she had a son and a cheating husband to deal with.

"Mama I made you breakfast." Jamie said. He sat her food next to her bed.

"Baby you didn't have to do that." Haley smiled.

"I know but you haven't gotten out of bed in a week and you smell." Jamie giggled. He leaned to give his mom a hug. "If I don't give you food who will?" Jamie asked.

"I should bring you to basketball practice." Haley said. She felt sick to her stomach that her son saw her like that. Her seven year old son was starting to notice that she was getting lonely and wasn't being herself.

"Daddy said he would bring me." Jamie said. He silently called himself a bad boy. He knew that daddy was a sore subject for his mother. Every time someone said his name she was sad again.

"I'm sorry James." Haley sighed. She finally got out of the bed and put on her slippers." I promise to pick you up."

_Ding Dong_

"That must be dad." Jamie said. He ran to the door.

"Cutie how you doing?" Brooke asked. She picked him up giving him a kiss.

"Ew Aunt Brooke." Jamie said. He made a face.

"Where's your mother this morning?" Brooke asked.

"You're here to early Brooke." Haley groaned.

"You know me, the early bird." Brooke giggled.

"What got you so happy?" Haley asked.

"Your new neighbors." Brooke said

"I didn't know I had new neighbors." Haley said.

"Well he's very hot." Brooke said. She gave Haley a cup of coffee." I don't know there names."

"Brooke you're getting a divorce soon." Haley said. She smiled at Brooke "Give it time before you look for new guys."

"Haley Felix was nothing to me, I moved on so I can date boys." Brooke explained.

"Where's Jamie?" Haley asked worried. She looked in his room and her room and didn't see him. She went back to Brooke and saw the hottest guy. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." Nathan said. He had Jamie in his hand.

"Is he your son?" Nathan asked. He was holding a little girl's hand. In his other hand was Jamie.

"I told you I live here." Jamie said.

"My daddy was just helping." The little girl said.

Haley blushed at Nathan. She hated how she looked at the moment. Only Jake saw her with her hair messed up with old pajamas. The way Nathan looked at her wasn't helping.

"He's my son Jamie." Haley said.

"He's your son back, he was outside alone and I didn't know." Nathan said.

"At least I know my neighbors are looking out for me." Haley said.

"There might not be a next time." Nathan said.

"Daddy come on I want some pancakes."

Nathan laughed and picked up the little girl.

"In case I lose my daughter her name is Rose." Nathan said. He sent Haley a warm smile before leaving.

"I told you Hales your neighbor is hot." Brooke smirked.

"He saw me like this Brooke." Haley said.

"Mommy I think you look beautiful." Jamie said.

"I agree and you just met him, why are you worried about how you look?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not worried." Haley laughed. She heard a knock and answered the door.

"You're late again for the third time this month."

"Haley its basketball practices its no big deal." Jake said. Peyton was holding on Jake.

Haley rolled her eyes looking at the two of them. They both acted like they did nothing wrong. As if Haley was the one who drove Jake to into Peyton's arms.

"Jamie daddy is here." Haley yelled trying to avoid the awkwardness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I don't want to say if Nathan is married is not. You will find out soon. Once again I Really like Jake but I needed him to be an ass for this story. I think you will find out he means well. JP is better than JH anyway. **

Chapter 2

"Jim jam you okay back there?" Peyton asked. She looked back at Jenny and Jamie.

Jenny and Jamie use to be friends. It was before Jamie thought Peyton took his daddy away from his family. They barely spoke a word to each other.

"My mommy only calls me Jim jam." Jamie huffed

"Hey buddy be nice." Jake warned.

"I don't like her daddy." Jamie said. He folded his arms quietly. He was being stubborn like his mom.

"That's my mommy your being mean to." Jenny said. She rolled her eyes. All she wanted was to get to cheerleading practice so she could avoid him.

"I hate your mommy." Jamie said quietly.

"Jamie if you don't stop your backtalk then I will make sure your punished." Jake said.

"Its okay Jake I understand his actions." Peyton sighed. She hated Jamie acting this way but she understood it. She knew she had no right to steal Jake but she wouldn't change it.

"Daddy I want to get out know." Jamie demanded. He said once they were at the river court.

"Behave Jamie." Jake said. He got out of the car with Peyton. Jenny gave him a hug goodbye. Jamie frowned and walked away. He looked around the court. He saw

His new neighbor with Uncle Lucas. He never got his name but he got his mom to smile and it good enough for him. He ran over to the court when Nathan called his name.

"Jamie Jagielski?" Nathan asked. He looked at his clipboard then his eyes landed on Jamie. He never thought he would see the little boy again.

"Are you my neighbor?" Jamie asked

"Yes and it looks like I'm also your coach." Nathan smiled down at the blonde boy. He handed Jamie a ball." Welcome to the team James."

"He's no good." Ryan shouted. Jamie looked at the floor before another boy made a comment.

"It's because his dad doesn't teach him" Kyle said. He chucked the ball at Jamie." I bet his mommy taught him how to play."

Nathan frowned at his team. His own father use to bully him with mean words. He didn't like that it was happening to Jamie. Nathan always thought Basketball was a game to

Play as a team. His team wasn't being much of a team.

"One more person that makes a comment about Jamie is off the team for two games."

Nathan said. All the boys shut up at once.

"Can I go to Lucas's team?" Jamie asked.

Nathan looked at Jamie and felt bad.

"Lucas!" Nathan shouted.

"What up Nate?" Lucas asked.

"I want to work with one of the kids alone." Nathan said quietly.

"Go ahead anything to make the team better." Lucas said. He patted Nathan on the back.

"Jamie come with me." Nathan said sternly. He didn't mean to sound strict or mean.

"Ohh James in trouble for being so bad." Kyle laughed.

Jamie followed Nathan around the court. He got tense when Nathan handed him a little ball.

"I'm sorry that I don't play good." Jamie said. He looked down at the floor really sad.

"Its okay James, we all need practice." Nathan said. He felt bad for the boy. He used his

own basketball to show how to shoot.

"Square yourself to the basket." Nathan said. He saw Jamie catching on. "Then bend your knees and shoot." Nathan finished. He smiled a little when it hit the rim.

"I should quit." Jamie said.

"I use to be bad at basketball." Nathan admitted.

"You did?" Jamie asked.

"I even got kicked off a basketball team." Nathan said. He watched as Jamie sat down. "But I fought back and played every day."

"Can you teach me again?" Jamie asked.

"I can teach you every week." Nathan promised. He passed Jamie a ball. "Lets try again."

Jamie made sure his ball was square with the basketball. He bends his knees and shot it.

"I did it Nathan!" Jamie said.

"Yeah I knew you could." Nathan said. He heard Lucas letting the kids go to there parents.

"I think its time to go." Nathan said. He grabbed Jamie's hand. They walked over to where the parents were getting there kids.

"Jamie!" Haley said proudly. Jamie ran to into Haley's arms.

"I made a basket mama!" Jamie said proudly.

"Go in the car honey Chester is waiting for you." Haley promised. She watched him go in the car before looking at Nathan.

"I didn't know you were a coach." Haley said.

"This is my first week coaching." Nathan said. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her brown hair was shining in the sun. The smile she was giving him was cute.

"Well I hope you say in Tree Hill." Haley said. She gave a warm smile and waved goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-This is a big Nathan chapter.**

"Mama Nathan is the best!" Jamie said. Haley helped him get dressed for bed while he talked about basketball and Nathan Scott.

"Did you see daddy honey?" Haley asked. She was so wrapped up about asking about Nathan. She forgot about Jake.

"Mama you wanted me to tell you about Nathan." Jamie said. He mumbled something Haley wouldn't hear. His dad was a sore subject for months.

"I know but Nathan isn't your daddy." Haley said. She tickled him on her bed.

"Daddy liked Jenny more than me." Jamie said.

"Jamie your dad has a new family, he still loves you but he's trying to have a new family." Haley said. She couldn't explain why Jake wasn't paying attention to Jamie.

It would hurt the poor boy way to much. Jake told Haley after the divorce that Jamie

Wasn't going to be in his life as much. Therefore not a good father like he was.

"If you get a new boyfriend will you forget about me too?" Jamie asked.

"Never you're stuck with me cutie." Haley said. She kissed his cheeks and kissed his blonde hair.

"Thanks mama at least you're honest." Jamie said.

"You always have my word honey." Haley said. She looked at the clock and back at Jamie. "Its time for bed James." Haley said. She always said "James" when she was serious.

"Can I sleep in here mama?" Jamie asked.

"Sure baby come here." Haley said. She gave him a spot on her bed.

"I love you mama." Jamie said. He crawled into Haley's arms.

"Love you too kid." Haley said.

"Mama I need to make a call before I sleep." Jamie said. Haley sighed and turned back on the lights.

"Who do you want to call honey?"

--

"Daddy your home!" Rose said. She ran into Nathan's arms.

"How was your day?" Nathan asked. He picked her up giving her kisses.

"Lindsey took me to the hospital daddy." Rose said. She showed Nathan her arm that had a Barbie bandage.

"I'm glad you were such a big girl." Nathan said. He hugged her tightly. "Do you want to watch Cinderella in my bed tonight?" he asked.

"I will meet you there with Buddy." Rose said. She ran to the room with there white dog following her.

"How was she Lindsey?" Nathan asked. Lindsey was quiet the whole time. She didn't want to ruin daughter-father moments.

"The doctor said she's in remission and to come back in six months." Lindsey smiled. She gave her brother a hug. Ever since they were young Lucas, Lindsey and Nathan been close. She hated to see Nathan is pain.

"I guess she can start school again." Nathan mumbled to himself.

"How was the basketball team?" Lindsey asked.

"Good, there's this one kid Jamie who I liked." Nathan said. He noticed Lindsey begging for more." He's like five years old and he's the neighbor next door with his mom Haley."

"If you like them so much then get to know them." Lindsey said.

"Isn't it getting late you should go home." Nathan joked.

"Well I have to go Lucas is waiting for me." Lindsey said. She grabbed her stuff. "You have a message but I didn't pick it up for good reason." Lindsey said. She gave him a knowing look.

Nathan sighed as Lindsey left. He loved Lindsey like a sister. He grew up her since the first grade. Lucas was the Scott who had the crush on her like a school boy. Nathan only thought of her as a friend. He grabbed a beer and looked at his phone messages. He wanted to get to bed and to make sure Rose was safe. He knew it would take a minute and pressed the button on the answering machine.

"_Hey Nathan its Carrie. I know it's been a few months and you're still really mad. I just couldn't handle Rose getting cancer and treatments. We would be together as a family if she wasn't sick. I know it's hard for you but I still love you both. I never meant to hurt you. It's been a rough road for the both of us. I promise to come home soon. I love you bye." _

Nathan laughed as he hit the delete button. Carrie always made a promise then broke it. He was sick of her games.

"_Hey Nathan Scott! You gave me your number I hope you don't mind I called. Thank you for teaching me basketball tricks you're a good friend. I'm glad you're my neighbor. I hope we can play basketball this weekend in my backyard." _

Nathan smiled as he saved the message Nathan could tell there was something about him and his mom.

He walked back to his room. He didn't see Rose all day. It made him sick when he didn't spend a day with her. She was sick and needed him. He saw that Rose was half-asleep with turned off the movie and put her favorite blanket on her.

"Daddy I'm sleepy." Rose said.

"Daddy's here its okay princess." Nathan said.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Carrie won't as evil in the show. She has a less violent part in the story. **


End file.
